


Resisting the Resistance

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Marcus has to deal with John, ugh.





	Resisting the Resistance

Judgment Day had come and gone. Some had called it the reckoning, others had called it poetic justice. Whatever you called it, it had been the end of everything the human race knew. First the nuclear war and then the machines came; cold-blooded killing machines that had no morals and no conscience. They existed for one purpose and one purpose only: To kill every living thing on Earth, to wipe-out humankind.  
  
That had been over sixteen years ago. It was only a year before that John Connor took on Skynet and became the leader of the world-wide Human Resistance. The same year he had saved his future father, Kyle Reese, and found an unlikely ally in Marcus Wright who was half-man, half-machine. A year that had made all the difference.  
  
Connor’s squad crawled up the steep hillside that ran along the perimeter of a quarry. On the other side of the hill, Skynet was digging out resources from the ground to manufacture more machines for the war. It would have been foolish to think they could stop Skynet from digging, but John was under the impression that if Skynet was going to dig, then the Resistance could benefit from its hard work too.  
  
John glanced over to a figure in the darkness he knew was Kyle. It was amazing to John how young his would-be father was and there was a part of him that wanted to keep Kyle back on the base, safe. But everyone knew that you weren’t save anywhere. At least here Kyle had John to look after him and John could feel Marcus somewhere else along the line of men. He would also have his protective eyes on the boy.  
  
John turned his attention to the quarry field and pulled up his night-vision binoculars. Marcus had been right. The HKs did fly in a pattern and there were some definite blind-spots. It wasn’t like Skynet, but it was possible if Skynet didn’t think this quarry was important enough. It might not be for machines, but it was important for the Resistance.  
  
“Alright,” He spoke low, but clearly so the line of fighters could hear him, “Let’s do this.”  
  


~*~*~

  
  
“I feel like a fucking pack-mule.” Marcus muttered as the group made their way across the field two miles away from the quarry. The op had been successful and their presence had gone undetected. If only all operations could go like that.  
  
“Quit complaining.” Barnes, who was almost invisible in the darkness due to his dark skin, grunted somewhere behind him. Marcus could smell the cigar. How Barnes was able to find them still was beyond him.  
  
“You’re not the one carrying all this shit.”  
  
Barnes made some sort of snorting sound. “We ain’t all made of metal.”  
  
“Here.” Marcus looked down to find Kyle at his side. Before he could protest, Kyle had a bag of copper slung over his shoulder. It looked heavy on the kid, but Kyle’s face was full of determination and it would have been an insult to take it back. The only other one in the group to be carrying a load was John and he was up in front.  
  
Marcus paused for a long time. He was aware he was supposed to say something after a gesture like that, but he wasn’t used to it. Long after the time to say something had passed, Marcus finally let out a quiet, if not awkward, “Thanks.”  
  
Kyle didn’t seem to mind the delay. He just sent Marcus a half smile, shrugged, and said, “No prob.”  
  
It didn’t take them long to get back to the base. Most of those on the mission went directly for food or a shower, but Kyle stopped first to deposit his bag of copper in the storage room and slipped by John who was coming in behind him.   
  
Marcus had already put down all of his bags and paused to rub his shoulder. He could feel John’s eyes on him.  
  
“What?” Marcus turned around to find out he had been right. John stood there, bag of copper at his feet, as John stared at him with those intense, brown eyes. His lips were pressed closed, unreadable. The two men stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
“Sore?”  
  
Marcus was a little surprised at the question. Most people figured he didn’t feel. That, or they didn’t care. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer, but he felt his head dip into a nod anyways.  
  
John was silent again. His eyes fell on Marcus’ shoulder for a moment as if there was intent. His hands at his sides quivered slightly.  
  
But then John’s eyes were back staring up at Marcus. All business. “Go see Kate. Get it looked at.”  
  


~*~*~

  
  
The copper had been helpful for the Resistance and they had done another raid a few weeks later that had been just as fruitful, but they were careful. Taking too much or too often would rouse suspicion and they didn’t need Skynet breathing down their necks any more than they already have.  
  
A few more weeks and John Connor’s squad moved on from the area.  
  
That was the way it was. You always had to keep moving. Especially if you were John Connor. He wasn’t just a sit-down-behind-the-lines leader; he wanted to be out there. It was his mission to visit every small pocket of Resistance fighters he could, and so they kept moving.  
  
They found themselves in San Diego under what used to be a large Catholic church. The catacombs once used by priests were now being used by the Resistance and those trying to survive through the war. Being with John Connor had your privileges though. Everyone in the small squad got their own room, including Marcus.  
  
Marcus sat on the end of the hard-matressed bed and stared at the religious writing on the wall. He had never been a religious person, though he seemed to recall his mother being so when he was very young. He only started to think about what had happened to change his mother’s mind when the door opened.   
  
It was John.  
  
John tossed something at him and Marcus, whose eyes tracked everything without even thinking about it, caught it deftly in his hands. When he looked down, his forehead creased from confusion. It was something small, crudely wrapped in brown packing paper and tied with string.   
  
“What is it?” He looked over to John, warily.  
  
John’s expression didn’t change, though his eyes seemed to have softened just a little. “Open it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
John sighed. “Just open it.”  
  
Marcus seemed reluctant, but after a moment’s pause he pulled apart the packing to reveal a small plastic figure of something he vaguely remembered of his childhood. He couldn’t quite place it as he looked over the scuffed and dirty silver-painted armour. The look of bemusement remained. John Connor must be high or something.  
  
“It’s RoboCop.” John explain with a hint of a wry smile that pulled on one side of his face.  
  
Marcus raised his eyebrow as he suddenly remembered the movies. “’RoboCop’?”  
  
John nodded, obviously a little amused. “Yeah. I thought it was fitting.”  
  
“Gee. Thanks.” Marcus said dryly, making sure to send John a look that implied an eye-roll without actually doing one.  
  
John shrugged, still smiling a little. “You’re welcome.” Then he turned and left the doorway, though John spoke as he walked away, “Merry Christmas Marcus.”  
  
Christmas? Marcus turned his head to the wall where, if they had been in a normal house, under normal circumstances, a window would be. Was it really Christmas? It didn’t feel like Christmas. But it must be. December twenty-fifth.  
  
Marcus glanced down at the well-used toy that somehow managed to remain intact all these years. It was a silly toy. It was stupid. This wasn’t him.  
  
But it didn’t stop Marcus from carefully pocketing the figurine.  
  
Now he would have to fine something for Connor. Dammit


End file.
